1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus having an inkjet head that ejects ink droplets.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus includes an inkjet head and a maintenance unit configured to perform maintenance of the inkjet head. The maintenance unit includes a cap and a blade that functions as a wiper. In known inkjet recording apparatuses, dust may adhere to ink accumulating in a boundary between the protrusion of the cap and the nozzle surface to form lumps. When the blade wipes the nozzle surface, the impurities on the nozzle surface may be spread across the nozzle surface and adhere around openings of the nozzles.